duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Duchess Meets the Great Mouse Detective
Duchess Meets the Great Mouse Detective is the crossover by Duchess Productions. Plot: Duchess and her family take a time-traveling vacation to London in 1897 and meet Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, and Olivia Flaversham as they solve their mystery, find Olivia's father Hiram Flaversham, and battle against Professor Ratigan. Cast: Team Aristocat: * Duchess * Thomas O'Malley * Rover Dangerfield Team Caty: * Luna * Artemis Team Kitten: * Marie * Berlioz * Toulouse * Diana Team Chipmunks: * Alvin Seville * Simon Seville * Theodore Seville Team Chipettes: * Brittany Miller * Jeanette Miller * Eleanor Miller Guest Star: * Snookums and Meat Debut: *Diana's Shaymin Main in the Movies: * Basil * Dawson * Olivia Flaversham * Hiram Flaversham * Mrs. Judson * Professor Ratigan * Fidget * Ratigan's Henchmen * Felicia * Toby * Miss Kitty Mouse * Barmaid * Queen Moustoria Scenes: # Duchess Meets the Great Mouse Detective part 1 - Kidnapped/Main Titles # Duchess Meets the Great Mouse Detective part 2 - Dawson Finds Olivia/Duchess and the Gang Meet Dawson and Olivia # Duchess Meets the Great Mouse Detective part 3 - Enter Basil/"My Mother" # Duchess Meets the Great Mouse Detective part 4 - Enter Ratigan # Duchess Meets the Great Mouse Detective part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" # Duchess Meets the Great Mouse Detective part 6 - Unusual Footprints/Fidget Takes Alvin # Duchess Meets the Great Mouse Detective part 7 - Simon and Theodore Rescue Alvin # Duchess Meets the Great Mouse Detective part 8 - Alvin's Voice Gets Switched/Alvin and Brittany's Argument # Duchess Meets the Great Mouse Detective part 9 - Here's Toby # Duchess Meets the Great Mouse Detective part 10 - At the Toy Store # Duchess Meets the Great Mouse Detective part 11 - Fidget Kidnaps Olivia and Diana/The Chase # Duchess Meets the Great Mouse Detective part 12 - "There's Always a Chance, Doctor"/Reunion # Duchess Meets the Great Mouse Detective part 13 - Ratigan's Plan # Duchess Meets the Great Mouse Detective part 14 - Diana Meet Mythical Pokémon "Shaymin!!" # Duchess Meets the Great Mouse Detective part 15 - Basil's Observation # Duchess Meets the Great Mouse Detective part 16 - At the Pub # Duchess Meets the Great Mouse Detective part 17 - "Let Me Be Good To You" # Duchess Meets the Great Mouse Detective part 18 - The Bar Fight & Food Fight/Following Fidget # Duchess Meets the Great Mouse Detective part 19 - Basil and Ratigan's Confrontation # Duchess Meets the Great Mouse Detective part 20 - Ratigan's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom # Duchess Meets the Great Mouse Detective part 21 - "We Set The Trap Off Now!" # Duchess Meets the Great Mouse Detective part 22 - At Buckingham Palace # Duchess Meets the Great Mouse Detective part 23 - Luna's Voice Telling the Robot Mouse/The Big Ben Chase # Duchess Meets the Great Mouse Detective part 24 - The Big Ben Brawl/Luna's Announce for Ratigan's Arrest # Duchess Meets the Great Mouse Detective part 25 - "I'll Never Forget You"/Diana Catches Shaymin/A New Case # Duchess Meets the Great Mouse Detective part 26 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: * The Aristocats (1970) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) Trivia: * This crossover will not feature Lulu Caty, Susu Caty, Mimi Caty, Pikachu, or Hera. * In this crossover, Alvin's voice will get switched and will sound like Katie Griffin. * Like ''The Great Pokemon Trainer Detective'', this is an NTSC crossover. Gallery: Duchess in The Aristocats.jpg|Duchess Thomas-omalley-aristocats-28.1.jpg|Thomas O'Malley Berlioz-aristocats-48.3.jpg|Berlioz Toulouse.jpg|Toulouse Marie in The Aristocats.jpg|Marie Schnookums in Raw Toonage.jpg|Schnookums Meat in The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show.jpg|Meat Luna in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Luna Artemis (TV Series).jpg|Artemis Diana in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal.jpg|Diana Rover in Rover Dangerfield.jpg|Rover Dangerfield Alvin Seville in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Alvin Seville Simon Seville in A Chipmunk Celebration.jpg|Simon Seville Theodore Seville in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein.jpg|Theodore Seville Brittany Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg|Brittany Miller Jeanette Miller in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman.jpg|Jeanette Miller Eleanor Miller in A Chipmunk Reunion.jpg|Eleanor Miller Basil in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Basil of Baker Street Dr. David Q Dawson in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Dr. David Q. Mouse Olivia-flaversham-the-great-mouse-detective-6.33.jpg|Olivia Flaversham Hiram Flaversham in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Hiram Flaversham Mrs. Judson in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Mrs. Judson Ratigan in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Ratigan Fidget in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Fidget Bartholomew in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Bartholomew Thug 1 in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Thug #1 Thug 2 in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Thug #2 Thug 3 in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Thug #3 Thug 4 in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Thug #4 Felicia in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Felicia Sherlock Holmes in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Sherlock Holmes Dr. Watson in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Dr. Watson Toby in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Toby Barmaid in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Barmaid Miss Kitty Mouse in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Miss Kitty Mouse-queen-the-great-mouse-detective-0.4.jpg|Queen Moustoria Category:Duchess Productions Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films